False Spring
by Cirucci
Summary: Todo, sobre ella desaparecio, toda su vida fue una mentira
1. Disappearance

_False Spring_

Todo, sobre ella desaparecio, toda su vida fue una mentira

Serie: katekyio Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Disclaiimer: KHR © No me pertenece

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Capirulo I: ****Disappearance**

_El mundo 2 años antes…_

_**Namimori **_

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates corria a toda prisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, habia visto lo que siempre se nego a creer, el amor entre Kyoko Sasagawa y Tsunayoshi Sawada. Lo sabia pero se negaba a creerlo no queria aceptarlo, queria creer en su pequeña ilusión infantil, de que ella algun dia seria su esposa, que ingenua fue.

_Flash Back_

_-Tsu-kun y yo tenemos que anunciarles algo- comentaba alegre la niña de cabella dorada _

_-si que es Kyoko-chan? -Comentaba alegremente Haru_

_-Diles Tsu-kun!- animo la niña al joven Vongola_

_-Si Kyoko-chan- decia sonrojado el niño de cabello marrón- la noticia es que Kyoko-chan y yo somos novios. – termino el joven Vongola _

_De la imresion Haru solto su tenedor con el cual comia pastel. Las felicitaciones por parte de los amigos de Tsuna y de ella no se hicieron esperar, Yamamoto reia, Gokudera lloraba de la emocion su Juuidaime habia crecido, Reborn le dijo que hasta lo hizo, Ryohey, les deseo lo mejor al extremo solo quedaba ella y Biachi, _

_-Haru- murmuro la mujer de pelo purpura sabia que sufria, or aquella noticia._

_-Es- estoy bien Biachi-san- se levanto y se dirigio a la joven pareja- Felicidades Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan que sean felices- dijo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Su corazón estaba destrozado pero no hiba a permitirse arruinar su momento de felicidad de sus amigos, por que el final de cuentas siempre fueron sus amigos, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos se sentian aguados, queria llorar, y simplemnte se excuso diciendo que su papa le habia dicho que llegara rapido a casa, y asi fue como termino corriendo._

Corria a toda velocidad por Namimori, esperaba poder perderse y no volver, para asi no sufir por amor. Sin percatarse de que varios hombres la seguian.

_**Francia, Niza**_

-Padre – una mujer de largo cabello marron se acercaba se sentaba en una de las sillas de aquella lujosa oficina. – Ella regresa hoy- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo se mi querida Haruna, la princesa vuelve a casa- decia aquel hombre de cabellos marrones pintando con una canas y una mirada suave. – avisale a Haruhi que la pequeña Haru regresara esta semana a sus origenes

_**Namimori**_

Corrio y corrio, hasta que se le acabo la fuerza y termino en el puente donde Sawada la habia salvado, tantos recuerdos felices y ahora eran dolorosos. Una sonrisa triste adorno su bello rostro, las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, se snetia patetica. Pronto sin saber nada fue cerrando los ojos, tan sumida estaba que nunca se dio cuenta de llas dos mujeres de de negro que le taparon la boca para dormirla

-Recuperamos a la Princesa – hablaba por auricular una de esas mujeres- volvera con nosotros a casa Hime- decia suavemente aquella mujer-

_**Francia, Niza**_

-Wiii – gritaba una niña de cabello marron y coletas- Haru One-chan volvera – saltaba de alegria

-Haruhi, comportate- Reprendio Haruna a su hermana menor.

-pero Haruna One-sama, por fin volvera Haru a casa no te alegra. –pregunto la pequeña a su hermana mayor

-claro pero debes saber que ella no se acordara de nosotras, asi que tendremos que cuidarla mucho- la voz de ma mayor se suavizo, la pequeña Haruhi simplemente asintio. Ambas sabian que tratar con su hermana hiba a ser dificil, ya que ella no las recordaria.

_**Namimori. Una semana despues**_

Llego corriendo a casa de un novio, alterada triste llorando,

-Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun- lloraba en su regazo

- Kyoko-chan, que pasa por que lloras- preguntaba suavemente Tsuna

- Haru- musito ella

- Haru, que pasa con ella – pregunto

- No esta- y volvio a romper en llanto, el joven Vongola no se habia percatado de la realidad de esas palabras, tan feliz estaba con su noviazgo con Kyoko, que no noto la ausencia de la chica de cabellos marrones.

- Tranquila Kyoko-chan las buscaremos juntos – le sonrio a la ojimiel.

Asi comenzo la busque de Haru Miura que de repente desaparecio de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno, su nombre sus memorias, sus recuerdos, no eran mas que sueños, sus amigas de Midori no sabian de quien les hablaban, su casa habia desaparecido en su lugar habia una tienda, sus todo habia desaparecido. Nada de ella existia. La Familia Vongola la segua buscando, pero nada Sawada, se culpaba por no poder cuidar a alguien de su amada familia, habia sido un egiosta al pensar en que todo estaba bien, y la verdad lo dolpeo de manera directa, Haru; su amiga, familia, compañera habia desaparecido. Sabia que era imposible que desapareciera, casi 4 años de convivencia no se olvidan asi de facil, mas aun no eran ilusiones.

_**Francia, Niza**_

-Haru One-chan – una pequeña voz le llamaba, era suave como la melodia de un angel.

-Haruhi – una voz más seria pero igual que la anterior reprendia a la otra voz- te dije que esperases a que despiesrte.

Abrio los ojos lentamente sus orbes chocolates apenas se acostrumbraban a la vista, estaba en una cama suave, una gran cuarto ese no ers su cuarto y con dos miradas sobre ella.

-Hahi!- exclamo, donde estaba se pregunto a si misma

-Bienvenida a Francia, Niza Haru – la mujer mayor le dijo, no sabia por que pero le recordaba a ella alta de cabello marron largo, y una parte de su flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho, con una mirada suave, que la veian amorosamente

Bienvenue à la maison, ma sœur(*)- una niña le decia alegremente con sus coletas le veian curiosamente, sobraba decir que tambien ella es hermosa pequeña y adorable.

Hahi!- volvio a repetir – Gracias. Pero Haru no sabe por que esta aquí ni por que ustedes conocen a Haru- tartamudeaba.

La mayor se le acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, esa caria le recordaba a su madre tan calida tan confortable.

-no te preocupes querida mañana tus dudas se aclararan- le dicia acariciando su cabeza, el calor que le trasmitia la mayor le hacia sentir segura no sabia por que pero lo hacia- Descanza mañana inicia una nueva vida para ti….

Asi comienza nuestra historia.

_Fin del Capitulo 1_

Hola gente aquí de nuevo Hanita osease yo con una nueva hitoria la verdad el personaje principal sera Haru pero todavia no se con quien emparejarla la mayoria sabe que el 1886 seria la favorita pero todavia no se hehe en fin espero y disfruten el fic


	2. Origins

Capitulo II: Origins...

Sintio un calor en su cuerpo poco a poco abrio los ojos y se encontro con una cabellera marron mas oscura, despeinda, abrazandole por la cintura, parpadeo varias veces hasta que se acotumbro, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, aquella persona que la estaba abrazando era nada menos que Haruhi, la niña de coletas, sus facciones suaves, su inocente rostro le daban la sensacion de una angel.

-Haru One-chan que bueno que volviste- murmuraba la pequeña entre sueños, pero aun asi se peturbo como ella sabia su nombre y por que la llamaba hermana ella siempre habia sabiado que no tenia hermanos.

-has de tener muchas preguntas no es asi- la voz suave pero firme de la otra mujer que conocio ayer, la sorprendieron.

-la verdad si –contesto seriamente, haciendo un lado a la pequeña Haruhi-

-hazlas para eso estoy aquí – contesto firmemente Haruna

-por que me secuestraron – pregunto con un dejo de temor

-no te secuestramos – respondio tranquilamente la mayor- tu pertences a Francia, tu eres la heredera al trono de Francia.

-Hahi!- su clasica expresión salio de sus labios- eso debe ser un eror, Haru, Haru no es princesa Haru es uan estudiante normal de universidad, que cada mes va y compra tartas junto a Kyoko-chan – respondia

-lo eres tu fuiste alejada del reino a la edad 8 años- respondia firmemente la mayor

-pero y como no supe eso- volvio a cuestionar.

-facil tienes un trauma mira Haru yo se que esto va aser dificil para ti pero la historia de tu origen no es la que tu crees- decia serenemante la mujer mayor- Nuestra madre murio protegiendote hace 10 años

_Flash Back Francia Hace 10 años_

_ "Una mujer de larga cabellera marron corria por las calles de Francia, para ser mas exactos, en el __boulevard de Sébastopol, corria con sus 3 hijas y varios de sus guardaespaldas_

_ -Reina Theresa- decia una de sus guardaespaldas- vienen detrás de nosotros _

_ -Maldición- bufaba la Reina tenia que hacer algo o si no sus hijas serian asesinadas por aquel traidor –Marianne- dijo a una mujer de cabellera oscura._

_ -Digame su majestad- contesto cortesmente la mujer _

_ - Nos separaremos para que nos alcanzen. Tu y los demas llevense a Haruna y Haruhi y proteganlas con sus vidas si es necesario- decia rapidamente la mujer trazando su plan se separarian para asi despistar a sus captores, y se encontrarian en el Rue de Rivole- yo me quedare con Haru y nos veremos en el Rue de Revole. Entendido?_

_ Pero su Majestad- replicaba la joven guardaespaldas-_

_ -Nada Marianne, entidneme no podemos dejar que ese bastardo ponga las manos en Haru, ella es la flor que resplandecera en primavera, tal poder no debe caer en el, asi que hagan lo que les digo en una orden- siseo la Reina y en sus ojos dorados se podia ver el brillo de determinacion._

_ -__Yes, your Majesty- respondieron unisono todos los que hiban con ella._

_Cada grupo se separo, el primero donde hiba Haruhi y Haruna logro escapar exitosamente, y llegaron a salvo, mas sin encambio la Reina no tuvo tanta suerte, lahabian descubierto, y por tratar de proteger a Haru, le habia herido gravemente, haru veia como su madre sangraba y la protegia, eran recuerdos que no queria en su mente, asi que por el temor empezo a cerrar su mente al mundo. Su madre ya no podia mas encontro a un buen hombre que le tendio la mano cuando chocaron accidentalemnte con el Gozaburo Miura(*) y le dijo_

_ -por favor cuidela, yo ya no puedo mas, mi tiempo acaba y no podre protegerle mas, le imploro que cuide de ella, y llevela lejos de aquí donde nadie mas sepa quien es. -Decia lentamente la mujer, antes de correr a otra dirección. Aquel hombre no supo por que pero tomo en brazos a aquella niña y camino normalemnte en direccion a su hotel, para resguardarle de aque mal que su madre queria protegerle. Sus captores nunca dieron con la pequeña princesa, pero la familia Real encontro a la reina Theresa muerta en una de las calles paricinas desangrada y con marcas de balas en su corazón y torax. El Rey Trsitan lloraba la perdida de su esposa e Hija, nunca supieron nada hasta la investigacion, dios un suspiro, al saber que la pequeña princesa estaba bien, asi que decidio mientrs se calmaba la politica de su pais dejarla con aquel, hombre hasta que cumpliera mayoria de edad. Y a si decirle la verdad…._

Y esa es la histora- teermino la mujer, con una voz quebrada.

Haru habia aguantado las ganas de llorar, no recordaba nada, pero le dolia, saber que su madre habia muerto, sus manos apretaban con fuerza, las sabanas, pero un suave toque, le tranquilizo ahí estaba su hermana menor apretaando su mano suavemente, trasmitiendole la paz, eran recuerdos que la familia no queria recirdar, pero eran necesarios para que ella entendiera.

-Pero y mis amigos Tsuna-san y los demas son de la mafia por que no me dijeron- oregunto aun con la voz algo quebrada

-por que ellos te buscan como Miura Haru, tu nombre dado por el Sr. Miura cuando tu verdadero nombre es _Haru Antonella Sire Vigor_(*), Heredera principal al Trono de Francia – finalizo la mujer.

Haru estaba sorprendida, enojada, tenia mil emociones en la cabeza pero ahora le decian que era una princesa y como tal hiba aresponder,

Hola Hola como estan disculpen por la tardanza del cap es que mi musa andaba peleada conmigo para este cap es el que me dio trabajo lo que pasa es que antes de adentarme ya al mundo actual deberia saber por que Haru es una princesa, elegi Francia por que es una de los paises mas bellos de Europa. Las parejas ya estan decidas sera un 1886 asd si el Guardian de la Nube y la princesa de la primavera *O* con un toque de un prometido para Haru que todavia no lo decido xD.

(*) Gozaburo Miura: en el manga no se meciona el nombre del padre de Haru y Gozaburo me acorde de Yu-gi-Oh! nwn

(*) Haru Antonella Sire Vigor: los nombres fueron sacados del censo de Francia de 1912

Ahora si Rev:

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Gracias por tu rev

**Tsuki93: **Muchas Gracias por tu rev espero no decepcionarte ^^

**Ninatsi: **Gracias si , a Haru no se le da un gran protagonismo ¬¬

**Miku Takamine **sipi Haru princesita solo capricho mio xD

Prox Cap: Reencuentro Fiesta y verdades primera parte owo


	3. True

Cap III: Again, there

Namimori Actualidad

-Sawada, la encontramos- la fria voz de Lal Mirch se oia atravez de auricular del telefono, dos años habian pasado y no la habian encontrado.

-Lal donde esta?- su voz sonaba alividada sabia que su amiga estaba viva

-Francia- La voz de la arcobarelo sonaba seria.

-Lal hay algo mas- indago el joven capo

-Si…- la expectativa entre los radioescuchas estaba pendiente... -ella ya no es Haru Miura mas ya no pertenece a los Vongola-

-que quieres decir con eso- la voz de Reborn, irrumpio la habitacion aquel, sadico hombre habia entrado al oir noticias de Miura

- joder Reborn a mi tambien me tomo de sorpresa y todavia lo asimilo- decia Lal

-ya dilo de una maldita vez – la voz de Gokudera sonaba ansiosa esa maldita mujer, le habia echo preocuparse por ella

-tranquilo Gokudera-kun – Tsuna sonaba nervioso, despues de dos años y volvia a estar nervioso eso no era comun y sus guardianes lo sabian-

Un suspiro frustrado salio de los labios de la arcobarelo corrupta eso no era facil pero debia hacerlo, debia decir la verdad.

-y bien- la voz de Rebon sonaba directa

-bien ella ya no es Haru Miura, en si ella nunca debio existir como tal, por que ella es Haru Antonella Sire Vigor Heredera Principal al trono de Francia-

La noticia a todos los agarros desprevenidos. Desde cuando ella era una princesa y no cualquier princesa la Princesa de Francia.

Dos años habian pasado sin saber noticias de ella pero ahora ella no era mas Haru Miura era Haru Antonella Sire Vigor Principal heredera del trono de Francia. Dios realmente era de sorprender

-Que…- la voz del Joven Capo sonaba, impactada- que quieres decir con eso?-

-tal como lo oyes Sawada, ella nunca existio ella era la princesa desaparecida de Francia Hace 10 años y no es todo…- continuaba Lal

-Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun- la adorable voz de su novia interrumpia en su oficina alarmada

-Kyoko-chan, que pasa- pregunto con cautela el pequeño Capo

-es cierto hay noticias de Haru. – la voz de la chica sonaba esperanzada.

-SI Kyoko-chan la encontramos, - una pequeña sonrisa aparecion en los labios de ella- pero no todo es miel sobre ojuelas Kyoko-chan- decia con algo de seriedad Tsuna, Kyoko por su parte se habia quedado muda, el silencio reinaba en la sala…

-Sawada, -la voz de la arcobarelo corto la tensionque se notaba.

-Si Lal, continua, pidio el joven Vongola

-No es todo Sawada- volvio a suspirar

-y entonces…. –esta vez Yamamoto tomo la palabra.

-Ella….- un silencio que a todos realmenteatormentaba, por que tenia que darle tanta importancia- se va a casar- lo solto de golpe que todos se quedaron impactados, Tsuna abrio sorpendidos los ojos, Gokudera habia fruncido el ceño levemente, Yamamoto miraba con cierta duda aquel telefono, un "Wao" por arte de Hibari, un kufufu~ por parte de Mokuro, que inesperadamente tambien habian ayudado a buscarla, que la sala quedo en un silenicio absoluto.

-Que dices Lal, eso no puede, ser.- Tsuna no lo asimiliba o mas bien no queria aceptar ue se amiga era una prncesa y una que prontamente se hiba a casar.

-Lo que oiste Sawada, - Sonaba dura convicente

-Y ahora que hara- Tsuna- Pregunto su tutor a Tsuna, aquellos ojos negros brillaban con cierto interes en la respuesta del joven capo

-Tenemos que detenerle.- contesto con una firmeza

-Iras contra toda Francia, Tsuna- Rebon aun tenía dudas.

-Si es necesario, si – contestaba firmemente el joven capo.

-Lo dudo – Una voz desconocida se escucho por toda la sala de reunion en Namimori, Tsuna y los demas voltearon a ver la puerta, una mujer alta de piel cremosa y largo cabello marron hablo suave y sutil. La sala quedo en silencio.

-quien eres- la voz de asesino a sueldo rompio el silencio, la bella mujer sonrio amablemente y contesto.

-Oh! que modales los mios lamento no presentarme, son Haruna Candice Sire Vigor Primera princesa de Francia, segnda heredera al trono y hermana Mayor de Haru.

Todos quedaron con una expresion de sopresa palpable en sus caras, Haru nunca tuvo hermanos eso era lo que ellos sabian, la mujer solto un suspiro ella solo venia a decirle a los Vongola que no intervinieran, Haru habia tomado la decision de tomar las riendas de su pais y lo del matrimonio ella estaba viendo que ella no se casara su derecho al trono debia permanecer y ella sola podia gobernar ella ya habia enfrentado cosas terribles en la mafia, gobernar ya no seria una carga tan pesada aparte la tendria a ella ya que la salud de su padre estaba un poco deteriorada por eso la coronacion debia ser pronto y el matrimonio deberia quedar como un requisito sin importancia para el parlamento. Volvio a suspirar cuando sintio que alguien le atacaba, una tonfa llegaba de frente y rapidamente saco su espada defenderse, sabia que cuando llegara o una de dos la interrogarian o el guardian de la Nube la atacaria, sabia que el protegia sa ciudad de extraños u ella era una, pero aun sabiendole ella se defenderia no tenia derecho a venir a golpearle ella era una princesa.

-Imprudente, has venido solo a hacernos perder el tiempo- Hibari siempre mordaz atacaba sin piedad, Haruna se defencia como podia, aunque fuer una princesa tuvo un entrenamiento de guerrera y una sonrisa sadica se formo en sus labios color rosa, no por nada era conocida como "The Bloobdy Princess".

Hibari no lo habia visto pensaba que esa herbivora era debil pero de un momento a otro ya estaba haciendole y sintio el tacon de una bota en su estomago, y una sonrisa sadica en el rostro de aquella herbivora pronunciando –wao!-

Hibari-san!- la voz del decimo capo capto la atencion de ambos- no ataque a la hermana de Haru, supongo qu vino a decirnos algo, no?-pregunto viendo a Haruna

-oh lo siento asi es vine a decirles, Haru dice que no intervenga- todos volvieron a quedar callados- ella tomo la decision de gobernar Francia asi qu desea que vallan a Baile/ceremonia de coronacion de ella, sera dentro de una semana esperamos su asistencia- con esas ultimas palabras tendio la invitacion que fue tomada por el Asision a suelo, y salio de aquella sala dejando a todos con la impresión y las dudas.

0w0w0w0

_Silicia Italia_

-Huho~ pronto seras mia flor de la primavera….

Weeee lo acabe habia perdido esta historia y desde cuando queria retomarlaa pero mi musa y sho nos peleamos cada 5 min y ya saben que luego se pon fresa y no deja xD, en fin este cap creo que ta algo revuelto but no se preocupen se iren despejando dudas poco a poco ;D

Gracias por los revs a:** Miku Takamine, Tsuki-chan93 & Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay Gracias chicas lamento la demora **

**Haber si adivinan quien es el Prometido si adivinan les regalare un One-shot (¿?) xD**

**Metepec, Mexico a 4 de agosto de 2011 **

**With Love Kaine .**


	4. Prelude

Capitulo IV: Prelude

Se miraba en el espejo ese vestido, era muy lindo Haruna le dijo que hoy era cuando la presentarian como heredera principal del trono, y por eso mando a que le hicieran el vestido mas lindo para que ella deslumbrara a todo, tambien le habia dicho que vendrian los Vongola por peticion suya, y por que queriendo o no lo Vongola era la familia de mafioso mas respetada del mundo y era algo convenciente tenerlos, Haruna se habia negado, sabia que todavia le dolia ver al Decimo con su mejor amiga todavia no estaba preparada, suspiro ese hiba a ser un dia tan largo, que no sabia si las lecciones de Haruna y su mayordomo Sebastian hiban a funcionar(tenia que ponerlos son unos excelente mayordomos aclaro Sebastian sera para Haru me dio delirio al imaginar educandola *-* y Claude sera de Haruna, tendran las personalidades de los de Kuro a la pequeña Haruhi no le e puesti ya que ella tendra a Hannan) pero se habia prometido hacerlo lo mejor posible para no dejar en vergüenza a su padre, solto una risa melancolica en el tiempo que llevaba en Francia no habia cruzado palabra con el Haruna le decia que era por que estaba un poco deteriorado de salud, ella sospechaba que era por otra cosa, pero confiaba en su hermana mayor, se volvio a mirar en el espejo Haruna dijo que cuando ella se sintiera lista le hablara, para que mostrase todo el castillo donde se realizaria el evento principal.

Salio y se topo con la pequeña Haruhi. Le sonrio y ella corrio a abrazarle, sentia el calor de esa niña sentia familiaridad con ese calor siempre corriendo con esa bellas coletas arrebolandole con el aire, y siempre sonriendole, agradecia de v erdad tenerla a su lado le recordaba un poco a Lambo-chan sonrio ella y Lambo-chan se llevaria bienc cuando se conocieran, le acariciaba la cabeza y oyo

-Haruhi, Princesa Haruhi- la voz de una mujer se oia por el pasillo miro confudida a su hermana menor mientras la pequeña se escondia detrás de ella. – Ya la vi Princessa- dijo aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos planteado y piel morena-ande es hora del baño para la noche

-Mou, Hananh quiero estar con Haru – hizo un pequeño puchero la niña y Haru rio suavemente y le dijo.

-Vamos Haruhi si estas arreglada yo pasare toda la tarde contigo hasta que comienze la fiesta- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron a ella le gustaba pasr el dia con Haru ella era su hermana favorita junto con Haruna (xD como si tuviera mas) asi que corrio a Lado de Hananh y la empezo a jalonear.

-vamos Hananh rapido, quiero estar con Haru – Hananh miro agradecia a Haru mientras Haruhi empezaba a llevarla a su habitacion y se perdio en el pasillo. Era lindo ver a sus hermanas pero era triste no poder recordar nada de ellas, siguio caminado en el largo pasillo el Palacio era demaciado grande pero veia pinturas de toda la Familia Real, y sentia punzadas en su corazon cuando llego al mas reciente en el staba un mujer realmente hermosa su hermosa melena negra y aquellos ojos chocolates que expresaban amor a su familia su bella figura envuelta en aquel vestido blanco cargando a una niña y a su lado derecho estaban otras dos mas y a su izquierdo un hombre apuesto con aquella cabellera achocolatada, era el retrato deuna familia feliz, y vio una leyenda en la esquina inferior derecha _"Por que cuando eres feliz nunca importa que los demas te deseen el mal"~_ Theresa, y pronto un dolor de cabeza le atravezo al leer esa frase y un pequeño recuerdo salto a su memoria

*Flash Back*

Una niña lloraba en una esquina, habia dejado que su hermana mayor fuera pegada por aquel niño con esa pelota de futbol en el estomago y se habia reido ella se sentia fatal su hermana la habia protegido, sinto una suave mano acariciar su cara.

-Haru- llamaba suavemente levanto al vista y se encotro esos ojos achololatados llenos de ternura y de amor. –no llores niña mia.

-Pero madre a Haruna le pegaron y Haru no pudo hacer nada.- hipaba la niña

La Reina seguia limpiando sus lágrimas, su hija era demaciado buena, y se preocupaba por su hermana mayor.

-Ya querida Haruna me explica y sabes algo- le decia suavemente y alegremente- _"Por que cuando eres feliz nunca importa que los demas te deseen el mal"~_ no crees anda ve a jugar con tu hermana que la pequeña Haruhi ya te esta buscando y Haruna esta preocupada su maestro de esgrima ya la reprendio por no poner atencion.

-Siii ire con ellas- le decia a su madre mientras corria hacia el enorme patio del castillo principal.

*Fin de FlashBack*

Sinto unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas habia tenido una recuerdo grato de su madre, Haruna le dijo que estos hiban ir apareciendo conforme pasara mas tiempo en ese castillo en su hogar, aparte para el tiempo que llevaba y se habia acostumbrado bien a su nueva vida, de vez en cuando pensaba enTsuna y los otros, si la extrañaba, pero desechaba esos recuerdos ahora ella hiba a ser nombrada como heredera de una nacion, ellos debian pasar a segundo plano, siguio caminando notando que las lagrimas ya habian cesado y llego a un enorme salon blanco donde se oian exclamaciones y jadeos.

-Claude te he dicho mil veces que no seas blanco conmigo.- reconocio la voz de su hermana mayor, pero Claude, a si recordaba el mayordomo de esta.

-Lo siento majestad, su padre me dio ordenes estrictas de no ser muy rudo con usted- decia aque hombre.-aparte trae tacones, con eso su agilidad disminuye un 10% -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona a la princesa.

-si seras Imbecil- dijo la mujer con a pesar de ser una princesa hablaba como una guerrera. Haruna Candice Sire Vigor mejor conocida como la Bloondy princess entrenaba con su mayordomo Claude Faustus un general, pero por ordenes del rey se decidio que seria el mayordomo y guardaespaldas de ella despues de los fatidicos hechos donde murio su madre.

-olvidalo eso Claude tengo que proteger a mi hermana, ella al ser hoy la presentacion estara en blanco de muchos asi que es mi deber protegerle- decia entre jadeos mientras esquivaba las cuchillas , y Claude sonrio para si su Alumna/protegida habia evoluciondo rapidamente la recordaba como una princesa llorona cuando la conocio, pero paso por eso, sentia que no duraria mucho cuando pidio entrenarle, pero la veia ahí parada con ese hermoso cuerpo de dama y aun con esos pantalones que le ceñian bien a su cuerpo y aquellos tacones ella era capaz de esquivarle, no por nada ella habia asesinado a toda la familia del primer ministro por haber asesinado a su madre, sonrio con autosuficiencia si ella era su orgullo como profesor, el rey tristan estaria agradecido.

Lejos de aquel entrenamiento Haru se sentia entre feliz y ofendida estaba recargada en la pared fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, sabiaque su Hermana teniarazon ella todavia no era muy buena en su misma proteccion Haruna habia estado entrnandole junto con Haruhi y era demaciado blanda, con ella por que ella tuvo que crecer siendo adulta Haru lo sabia ella llevaba mucho en sus hombros, pero no dejaria que su hermana caragara con todo ella estaria ahí para ayudarle.

-es de mala educacion espiar Princessa- oyo una masculina voz a su lado, Haru no se sorprendio vio a su mayordomo Sebastian a su lado, y volvio con un puchero en su cara

-Haru no espiaba Sebastian, yo queria ver a Haruna, pero no sabiaque estaba entrenando y Haru no queria escuchar pero ellos empezarn a hablar y- un dedo silencio ala princessa y Sebastian hizo una seña para que le siguiera al jardin-

-Lo se Princessa pero recuerde Haruna es demaciado terca no deja que nadie se entrometa en sus entrenamientos a crecido siendo tratada como adulto, y sabe que se preocupa por usted y la Princesa Haruhi, sabe Claude la noto pero no hizo nada para parar en entrenamiento.

Miura enrojecio Sebastian conocia demasciado bien a toda la familia real, suspiro nuevamente ese dia habiasuspirado tanto que si la escuchaba Kyoko diria que estaba enamorada, y nuevamente sonrio melancolicamente, pero volvio su vista hacia Sebastian que le servia una taza de te con un pedazo de pastel, esa actitud por parte del mayordomo solamente le decia una cosa ella tenia que evoluciona, por que no siempre hiba a tener a su hermana mayor.

-Sebastian -dijo con una mirada seria- quiero proteger a mis hermanas.-hablo decididamente y Sebastian sonrio sabia que ella queria ser entrenada, para poder proteger a quien apenas estaba empezando a recordar conuna reverencia le dijo

-Yes my Princess – *

_**Vongola 45-125 Vuelo 16 Hacia Paris**_

Miraba el medio dia en su cuspide, habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio, sabia que Haru ya no hiba ser parte de su amada familia, cuando se entero ue ella estababien suspiro de alivio pero ahora ya no estab muy seguro de querer verle, nosabia como reaccionaria al verlo, si estaba cambiada, cualquier cosa, no sabia que pensar, salio de su calivaciones cuando sintio a su bella prometida, hablarle

-Tsu-kun ella estara feliz de vernos verdad- susurro suavemente Kyoko

-Si Kyoko-chan ella estara feliz... -Suspuso el joven Vongola

_**Aeropuerto de Paris Orly**_

-Byakuran-sama hemos llegado – un hombre de cabellera verde y traje negro abria la puerta de un lujoso Infiniti negro

-Huho, que el telon se abra- decia aque hombre de hebras blancas y ojos violetas.

**o**o**o

(*) lo siento no me pude negar a poner esa frase caracteristica de Sebastian

Weee nuevo capitulo de False Spring, ya mas o menos se va a desenredadno todo el el capitulo siguiente haru olver a ver a los vongola y se revelara mas de Haruna que ella fue la que mato a toda la familia del ministro 8D y aparecera Dino *w* y se hara la presentacion del rey y la heredera principal.

Me esforze demaciado en este capitulo esperoy lo hallan disfrutado:

Revs:

Tsuki-chan: Adivinaste es byakuran asd ganaste un one-shot de tu pareja favorita dime y es tu regalo n.n

Temainalumi-chan: Gracias espero y te agradara este cap

Destiny Nightray: gracias por tu reev todavia estoy en dudas del 1886 pero lo mas probable es que si sea asi

Mere Mitsuky Taitoukay: es que a veces soy muy vaga xDD gracias


	5. Avanta la Catastrophe

Avanta la Catastrophe.

El crepusculo anunciaba, la llegada de la noche en aquella enorme ventana del castillo de Chenonceau, los coches de los invitados hiban llegando poco a poco, Haruna suspiro llegaba lo queella menos queria, por que elparlamento no quizo darle mas tiempo. El equinoccio de primavera, llegaria pronto, y el poder de su hermana menor empezaria florecer.

Suspiro esa noche hiba a ser tan larga, solo sintio cuando Claude entro:

-Claude que haces aquí el baile es dentro de una hora- dijo algo molesta estaba molesta de verdad –

- Your Highness, el baile empezara y usted aun no esta vestida para la ocasión – dijo sutilmente el mayordomo

Haruna suspiro frustrada eso de los vestidos no se le daba bien. Los odiaba por eso siempre hiba de pantalones mas sus botas de aguja y siempre lo hacia notar.

-bien sabes que odio los vestidos Claude –dijo volciendo a mirar el cielo por la ventana mientras sentia la mirada de su mayordomo a sus espaldas-lo se, lo se tengo que usarlo mi padre dio ordenes precisas de que todas usaramos vestido hoy. Y dime cual modelo es-pregunto mientras volvia la mirada a su fiel mayordomo.

-este – de la nada saco un hermoso vestido negro Strapples con falda amplia.- Simple perfección es lo que usted consigue con este elegante vestido de fiesta strapless. El corpiño figura-abrazando de este traje de noche es rouched, y el busto está vinculada con una reverencia.

La princesa bufo nunca, le gusto que su mayordomo supieramas de vestidos que ella, pero se encamino a tomarlo e ir directo al baño a cambiarse. Más no vio cuando una sorsisa de satisfaccion se formaba en el mayordomo de ojos dorados.

Quince minutos tardo en salir envuelta en aquel vestido negro sus zapatillas negras y con el cabello algo alborotado y miro a su mayordomo.

-contento- dijo fruciendo ligeramente el ceño y Claude sonrio con mas satisfaccion su alumna era realmente una mujer bella, se parecia mucho a su madre la Reina Teresa en su años mozo habia sido una de las mujeres mas bellas de Francia, mucho herederos, duques de toda Europa habian pedido su mano pero con ninguno habia dicho que si, sonrio con algo de nostalgia su hija mayor era muy parecida a ella.

-no Your Highness, faltan minusculos detalles- dijo al momento de sentarla ennfrente de tocado y empezar a alaciar su cabello para darle un toque mas sensual, pinto suavemente y maquillo a la princesa un poco por que ella y sus hermanas gozaban de una belleza natural.

-ahora si esta lista –dijo burlonamente, Haruna volvio a suspirar su mayordomo era muy perfeccionista y salio con rumbo a la habiatacion de Haru mas sin embargo oyo cuando su mayordomo susurro muy suavemente- _Ce soir, les soins, la lune avertit un danger_*-

Aun con el paso de los años el aun se preocupaba por ello, se dijo a si misma, camino por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitacionde su hermana menor.

Entro y se maravillo Haru era una hermosa dama, mezcla perfecta entre su madre su y su padre, ahí bañada a la luz del crepusculo, su hermana se veia tan hermosa que sonrio sencillamente, Sebastiansabia como resaltar su belleza envuelta en aque vestido largo de color rojo con mangas recortadas con la espalda abierta y el arco. Aunadole aun su hermoso cabello ondulado color caoba y con un maquillaje tan simple solo resaltaba mas sus finos labios pintados de un rosado que los hacien ver adorables, sacudio su cabeza si su padre oyera lo que estaba pensando ya le hubiera reñido, pero no podia negarle su hermana era demasiado linda-

-Mou, Haruna me gano-decia con los cachetes inflados la pequeña Haruhi que apenas hiba entrando a la habitacionataviada con aquel hermos vestido blanco de encajes. Haruna se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

-para la otra me dices y yo voy por ti a tu habitacion- los ojos de la más pequeña Sire Vigor se iluminaron, su hermana mayor la consentia demaciado. Ajena a todo eso Haru miraba a sus dos hermanas eran hermosas y no cabia que eran su familia Haruna parecia ser una version adulta de ella misma.

-hahi! Haruna-chan y Haruhi-chan ya estan aquí se ventan lindas- decia emocionada-espero que este dia todo este bien- añadio- pero vamos el baile espera.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

El pasillo que condcia al salon principal estaba lleno de personas Duqeues personas de la realeza, politicos yjefes mafiosos. Por fin despues del atentado que sufrio hace unos años atras la familia Real por fin se conoceria a la heredera principal en ese pasillo hiba una persona de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, tomando una copa de vino entre sus veroniles dedos.

-huho el dia llego, es hora de comenzar- deciamientras bebia ese liquido carmesi

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

En la entrada del castillo una hermosa limusina negra con banderines en la defensa con el escudo Vongola arribaba ala fiesta, dentro del vehiculo, venia toda la familia Vongola.

-Tsk- refunfuño el guardian de la Tormenta-ahora debo dijigirme a la mujer idiota como su Alteza.

-Maa! Maa Gokudera, seguro que haru no a cambiado en nada, verdad Tsuna- respondia el Guardina de la lluvia

-no sabemos Yamomoto, pero al menos estoy feliz de verla- dijo con una sonrisa suave el Decimo Vongola.

-pero Haru-chan estara feliz de volvernos a ver, estoy segura- afirmo suavemente la prometida del Decimo Vongola.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-El trato no fue ese – una voz enojaba lo dictaminaba.

-de hecho si lo fue. Lo voz suave algo macabra de Claude lo dejaba en claro- nosotros realizomos el baile, en el cual se anunciaria la heredera del trono principal asi mismo, se indicaba que la Primera princesa estaria comprotida con algun Duque persona de la Realeza o algun lider no fue asi Lord Philippe?- decia con sorna

-eso es una falta de respeto hacia la familia Philippe nosotros en especifico pedimos la mano de la Primera Princesa Haruna Candice- replicaba aquel hombre de edad algo avanzada

-si pero la princesa debe de dejar herederos en caso de que la Princesa haru no pueda otorgar decendencia y dudo mucho que usted Lord este para esos trotes- decia burlonamente Claude y el hombre no se espero mas hiba a golpearle cuando sintio que alguien lo tomaba por el cuello fijo su vista cuando vio aquellos ojos dorados, con un toque de sadismo.

-son ordenes del Rey nosotros solo las seguimos- escupio Claude sin tacto

-esto no se quedara asi- amenazo Lord Marcel Philippe.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-Su majestad, ya todo fue arreglado, dijo Sebastian al hombre vestido de traje con aquella capa de la realeza- Lord Marcel Philippe a amenazado con tomar cartas en el asunto.

-ese viejo verde, no dejare que la bella Haruna se quede con ese idiota, le dobla la edad, aparte ella debe proteger a su hermana antes de la catastrofe que se vendra proximamente- decia el rey Tristan- Sebastian, negocea con los Vongola, si quieren ver a mi hija tendran que ayudar a protegerla.- declaro el rey con firmeza

-Yes My King- salio sebastian como las sobras.

-Teresa, ayudame a proteger a nuestras hijas ya estoy viejo para esto y no se como afrontar el futuro- se lamentaba el rey tratando inutilmente de llamar a su fallecida esposa.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

El salon principal estaba tan lleno de invitados, Haru Observaba desde el balcon mas alejado de la parte superior, tenia miedo, estab nerviosa cuando sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, penso que era su hermana mayor, cualdo volvio la mirada se encontro con unos ojos cansados una cabellera marron pintada con algunas canas y una sonrisa sincera.

-My pequeña Haru, has crecido tanto, mira que eres hermosa igual que tu madre. Ella de seguro estaria orgullosa de ti- dijo suavemente el Rey.

Haru sentia ganas de llorar por fin veia a su padre, y le hablaba de manera tan suave tan cariñosa, como su padre.

El Rey vio los ojos acuosos de su hija y con su pulgar suavemente limpio la lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

-Siento no haber estado contigo estos meses para que te acoplararas mejor. Pero tenia miedo a que no me recordaras, a que me miraras extrañada, pero recuerda querida; Soy tu padre y te protegere.

Y un pequeño click hizo en su memoria:

*Flash Back*

_Una pequeña niña lloraba, por que se habia caido de su caballo, llorabase habia lastimado su pierna._

_-snif a Haru le duele se uejaba sentada en el pasto Camil duele- decia a su bello percheron blanco_

_-Haru- oia a lo lejos- Haru!- ahora los oia mas cerca y se le ilumino su carita._

_-Aquí, estoy.- gritaba entre el gran bosque. Y vio quien entraba ela un hombre alto de cabellos marrones fuerte y con una mirada de preocupacion._

_-mi pequeña haru, donde te habia metido tu madre esta muy preocupada, y tu hermana mayor tambien queria venir con nosotros a burarte pero tu madre se lo impidio._

_-es que haru se callo y fue porque Haru queria ayudar a un ave que se encontraba atorada, lo hise pero Haru se cayo, Haru lo siente Papa- contaba hipando la pequeña niña_

_-lo se mi pequeña eres demaciado buena- pero para la otra pide ayuda. Soy tu padre y te protegere. _

_-Sii- la niña sonreia alegremente a su padre._

*Fin del Flash Back*

Abrazo a su padre habia recordado algo lindo, y enterro su cara en el pecho de su padre y sintio un calor en su corazon. Algo que apenas se estaba llenando.

-vamos no quereos hacer esperar a tus hermanas- dijo suavemente el Rey mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Camino por el largo pasillo hasta la escalere principal que daba al la planta baja.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Las trompetas, sonaban anunciando que el baile iniciaria un paje, empezo a hablar.

-Buenas noches sena Bienvendios al Baile de presentacion de la heredera principla de Francia, la familia Real esta honrada con su presencia, ssin mas preambulos espera que disfruten la comida, el baile y la presentacion de sus hijas.

-Atencion- hablo Claude captando la atencion de todos ante ustedes la Familia Real Sire Vigore. Emcabezando la familia el Rey Tristan Sire Vigore junto a su hija la segunda heredera Haru Antonella Sire Vigore. Asi mismo siguiendo con la Familia real se encuentra la Primera princesa Haruna candice Sire Vigore y la mas pequeña de la famila la Tercera princesa Haruhi Marie Sire Vigore.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, realemente la crema y nata de la sociedad mundial esperaban la aparecion de la hija desaparecida, encontrandose con una bella señorita identica a su madre.

Los Vongola miraron sorprendidos, como aquella hermosa dama en ese vestido rojo era su amiga.

Byakuran no cabia de sorpresa, esa no era una de las mujeres de Tsonayoshi, ahora tenerla seria mas satisfactorio.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lo siento me e tardado en actualizar D: pero asd las ideas me llegan y como me llegan se van T.T (Grimm: eso no decias cuando juegas Videojuegos o estas de vaga ¬¬) hehe eso es diferente sirve paradesestresarme xD.

Y bien que opinan del capitulo recuerden su opinion es muy importante (: asi que sin temos a nada diganme sip? n_n el en proximo capitulo habra un ataque y se indicara el prometido de haruna y se hara oficial el compromiso entre Byakuran y Haru.

En fin vamos con datos historicos

_-Ce soir, les soins, la lune avertit un danger_* frances esta noche la luna indica cuidado hay peligro, Claude sabe o.o

-El **castillo de Chenonceau** (en francés, _château de Chenonceau_), también conocido como el _castillo de las mujeres_ es un castillo de estilo residencial del siglo XVI situado en la comuna francesa de Chenonceaux, en el departamento de Indre-et-Loire, y que forma parte de la serie de castillos comúnmente conocidos como _castillos del Loira_.

En cuanto a los vestidos me puse a ver vestidos para ver cual le quedaba a cada una xD

En fin el nobre de Lord Marcel Philippe fue sacado de 2 personajes de la francia colonial y famosos: Marcel Pagnol Su ciudad natal, de la cual habla sin cesar en sus libros, le dedica un museo, y además se puede hacer un circuito por los alrededores para conocer el pequeño mundo de "Marcel Pagnol Louis Philippe Después de haber sido la residencia de muchos personajes importantes de Francia, el castillo de Eu se convirtió en el siglo XIX en la residencia de verano del Rey Louis-Philippe. Se puede revivir en este lugar toda la vida de la monarquía francesa con objetos, pinturas, muebles que son símbolos de esta época.

En fin cualquier duda m dicen:

Muchas gracias a: Tsuki-chan, Temainalumi-chan & Mere Mitsuky Taitoukay gracias por sus comentarios *w*

Metepec Mexico a 28 de diciembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: _El mundo se acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños _


	6. Le début de la catastrophe

_False Spring_

Todo, sobre ella desaparecio, toda su vida fue una mentira

Serie: katekyio Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Chapitre VI: Le début de la catastrophe

La noche anunciaba aquella tension que se formaba en el baile, por un lado los Vongola con aquella sorpresa que Haru estaba ahí y no podian hablar con ella ni siquiera acercarse, y la satisfaccion de Byakuran al ver que aquella persona que eria su futura esposa no era otra mas que una de las seguidoras de Tsonayoshi, si en el futuro no habia conseguido lo que queria aquella muchacha sera su nuevo juguete uno el cual no le arrebatarian, por que ella ya no era mas una Vongola, su sonrisa se acentuo mas al verla de verdad Tsunayoshi era un imbecil al no admirar esa belleza.

Tsuna veia con una ligera preocupacion pero con mucha alegria a su amiga, estaba a salvo y se veia tan linda, sacudio la cabeza en verdad habia pensado en linda, ahora entendia ese tiempo en Francia le habian hecho tanto bien.

Tsunayoshi Vongola?- una voz varonil muy sensual le llamo

-oi quien demonios eres tu- contesto con cierta molestia el guardian de la Tormenta

-oh Groseria la mia no presentarme, soy Sebastian Michaells mayordomo y guardaesparldas personal de La princesa Antonella

-de Haru?- pregunto con cierta confusion, el mayordomo sonrio cinicamente, esa sonrisa le recordaba a Mukuro, dios si ese hombre era igual a Mukuro, tenia que proteger a Haru.-digame n que podemos ayudarle contesto de forma sutil pero elegante digna de un jefe.

Oh my King desea negociar con ustedes.- dijo sutilmente aque ser

-Kufufu negociar oh valla asi que la realeza tambien busca manos sucias para hacer su trabajo- esa era la filosa lengua del guardian de la niebla que hasta el momento se habia mantenido a margen.

-no en realidad, si el Rey quisiera hacer algo sucio tiene a Claude como a mi- dijo con una sonrisa aterradora el mayordomo.

-entonces cual podria ser el trato- pregunto Rebon- sabemos que para hacer negocios con la mafia, debes de tener cierto interes-contestaba aquel hombre de patillas rizadas.

-ese es el punto my Lord esta preocupado, pronto llegara la primavera, un gran poder recaera en la princesa en el equinoxiode primavera se acerca y ella, desatara un gran poder conocido como _"__Danu__o__Dana"_ es una gran poder heredado de generacion en generacion, pero por favor me es algo incomodo hablar de la vida personal de My Princess que les rogara que me acompañaran a la sala siguiente, en este momento no se perderan de mucho solo de que la Princesa Primogenita, empieze a recibir a los invitados y de un combate de demostracion de ella.

.Wao! esa hervibora pelea-contesto con cierto interes el de ojos cobalto, habia sentido un gran interes por el poder de pelea de aquella mujer, cuando respondio su ataque.

- Asi es La Princessa Candice es una de las pocas mujeres Guerreras no por eso recibio de poder de _Morrigan_, la diosa de la muerte y la destrucción-

-Tsunayoshi quedo sorprendido, dioses, eso era demasiada informacion para el, asi que siguiendo al mayordomo pasaron a una sala mas-

Hau veia a su hermana se desataba con soltura, ella era una princesa une hermosa princesa, la veia sonreir con naturalidad, con parcimonia a aquellos invitados ue ella no conocia, se sentia perdida.

-Your Highness- una varonil voz le llamo asustandole. Vleo a ver el cumpable y vio aquellos ojos dorados del mayordomo de su hermana.

-Claude no me espante por favor, Haru esta que se le hacen los pies de gelatina-decia suavemente.

- Mis mas sinceras disculpas Your Highness, pero la hora de la demostracion a llegado despues de eso el compromiso sera formalizado.

-Ya no ay marcha atrás, nee Claude, me siento con miedo pero si voy a tomar una posesion de algo tan pesado, debo de hacerlo firmente- dijo con cierta altivez la joven de cabello castaño

Claude veia con cierta interrogaciona a la joven, cuando llego era tan debil y tan poco femenina a los estandares de la realeza, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Sebastian y Hannah habia evolucionado enormemente y de forma muy positiva. Ahora recien comprendia a la Princessa Candice, ella tenia razon ella hiba a ser una gran exponente de la Casta Sire Vigore.

Y digame Sebastian, cuan es el punto de sta reunión- pregunto de forma directa el Vongola.

-Yo puedo explicarlo- contesto una tercera voz en la sala, todos los vongola voltearon a ver la entrada, y vieron auella figura grande impoente, pero con algunos años que ya pesaban en su haber.

Y usted quies es Viejo-pregunto de forma seria Lambo

-Yo que usted Joven Guardian del Rayo Bovino Lambo guardaria mas respto hacia el Rey Tristan- la sonrisa de miedo que se cargaba Sebastian era solamente una advertencia.

-Sebastian por favor, deben de tener sus dudas, pero tampoco es cuestion de falta de respeto.-comento suavemente el rey

-Vaca idiota haces quedar en ridiculo al Décimo- un sonoro coscorron sono en la cabeza del pequeño bovino.

Gokudera, controlate, lambo pide una disculpa- dijo con parsimonia y serenidad el Vongola

-Ejem-tosio el Rey- creo que nos hemos desviado del tema, estos jovenes de hoy todo a prisa no te parece Sebastian, en los tiempos de tu padre todo era mas sencillo- comento con cierta melancolia el rey

-Y Bien- pregunto Tsunayoshi- Rey cual es el trato.

-Ahora ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma- dijo con relativa altaneria el Rey dibujando una onrisa algo tetrica.

-Haru- le llamo suavemente una Joven de cabello violeta, aquella muchacha guardiana de la Niebla Vongola a la joven de cabello marron que era escoltada por un apuesto caballero de melena negra y ojos dorados como la luna de aquella noche.

-Chrome- respondio por instinto la joven princesa, volteando y abrazandola con cierta nostalgia y cariño.- ha pasado tiempo mi querida amiga-musitaba con cierta melancolia pero con un tono de voz suave y pausado. Que Chrome supo identificar como nostalgia. Mientras se separaba de ella relativamente lento- lo siento mi deber me espera- decia mientrasse despedia de aquella chica con cabello indigo y caminaba nuevamente a lado de Claude.

Entonces el punto es no dejar que caiga el poder de Haru consite en florecer durante el equinoxiode primavera, ella heredara, todos los poderes que se le otorgaron al nacer, de su madre. Cuando mi amada esposa nacio, se le confirio un poder muy especial ella debe ser la luz que guie al pueblo en momento de desesperacion, ella heredara, el poder de la luz que pueda iluminar, es como usted Joven Vongola el Cielo que cubre todo y lo protege, ella llevara la luz, y como tal en su nacimiento fue predestinada a heredarlo.- contaba el rey con cierto orgullo

-Sero por que no hereda la Princesa Primogenita- cuestiono el Joven Capo.

-Simple Joven Vongola, Candice es el lado contrario de la moneda, cuando Candice nacio ella, nacio en una noche negra sin luza y bajo un tortuoso parto para mi mujer el oraculo lo indico ella debera llevar consigo la volundad de Morrigan y aceptar el estino impuesto. Desde chica ella lo supo, ella supo que no hiba a poder heredar el trono por aquella responabilidad que se le confirio, proteger la luz que nacera, por que ellas son somo el Yin y el Yang no puede existir una sin la otra, por que recuerde que para que halla luz, debe de haber oscurida, Haruna lo supo desde siempre por eso ahora esta empeñada en cuidar a su hermana menor. Termino viendo a los ojos al joven Vongola.

Y el Trato es- pregunto sin rodeo

-Un Compromiso-dijo direcoto el Rey en la cara de los Vongola se expresaron miles de expresiones, ira, incredulidad, como habia dicho aquel hombre, un compromiso por el bien de Haru, era logico, pero normalmente los compromisos eran entre los jefers, y su jefe ya estaba coprometido.

Tsuna palidecio y respondio de forma inmediata

-Los compromisos son entre los líderes no, ha de saber que yo estoy comprometido, con una bella dama dijo suavemente

-lo sabemos, nosotros no pedimos su compromiso para con Antonella,-decia Clamamdamente Sebastian sirviendo un poco de vino al rey- si no para Candice, ella debe ser el refuerzo directamente no direcatamente su mano, si no la de alguno de sus hombre o mentes a cargo- decia sutilmente el Rey con copa en mano- solo le pido ue lo piense joven Vongola es para evitar una catastrofe tan grande como el Trinisette o mas- dijo saliendo de esa sala dejando a los Vongola pasmados.

Como quel hombre sobia sobre la existecia del Trinissite. Con esa duda fueron abandonando el salor, e ir directo al salor principal, donde se encontraban todos los demas invitados

-Damas y Caballeros nos honra su presencia aquí, es momento de la exibicion de la noche.

La Princessa Candice, dara una demostracion de su formacion militar y como ella puede ser lider de la fuerza especial.-decia Claude de Forma latanera y presumida, como negarlo, la princesa en un cuation de minutos habia derrotado a la Guardia real encontrda en aquel momento en l sala y lo mejor con vestido y tacones. Alguen gusta retar a nuestra princesa?- pregunto con cierta malicia el mayordomo-

-si yo mordere a esa herbivora hasta la muerte-sonrio de forma perversa el Guardina Vongola….

Continuer…

Fin del nuevo capitulo de False Spring sorry la tardanza chicas deberes una boda, se casa mi hermano y asd soy madrina y e sale en un ojo de la cara ToT pero es mi hermano vale la pena x3

N fin respeto a la mitologia que usare sera la celta en Francia cierta parte era de desendecia de galos, se tomo ciertas deidades de la misma literatura porlo mismo que iene una amplia variedad, asi mismo tiene hasta toques romanos y griegos es decir:

**Dana**: En la mitología celta, **Danu** o **Dana**, también llamada **Anu** o **Ana** es el nombre irlandés (Dôn en galés) de la madre de **Dagda** (el Buen Dios), por lo que por nacimiento pertenecía a los dioses de la vida, la luz y el día. Era compañera del _Bile_ irlandés, que parece corresponderse con el _Dis Pater_ latino, dios del que creían descender los galos. Sus seguidores eran conocidos como Tuatha Dé Danann.

Se la consideraba diosa de la literatura y también recibía el nombre de _Brigit_. Más adelante ya en época cristiana, para acabar con la tradición celta, los cristianos la convirtieron en Santa Brígida. Madre de: Govannon, Llud, Amaethon, Gwydion y la diosa Arianrod Igualmente es relacionada con Santa Ana la madre de María

**Morrigan: **cuyo nombre significa literalmente "La reina de los fantasmas" era una diosa tripartita de la guerra de los celtas irlandeses antiguos que incitaba a los guerreros a combatir. Colectivamente era conocida como _**Morrigu**_, pero sus personalidades también eran llamadas; _**Nemhain**_ (pánico), cuyo aspecto espantoso adoptaba sólo cuando se presentaba ante los que iban a morir; _**Macha**_ (batalla), que aparece bajo la forma de una hembra de cuervo y _**Badh**_, cuyo nombre deriva del protocelta bodbh, "corneja", aspecto con que incitaba a los guerreros a la batalla. Ella es comúnmente conocida por estar involucrada en la _**Táin Bó Cúailnge**_, donde es al mismo tiempo una auxiliadora y un estorbo para el héroe **Cúchulainn**. A menudo se representa como un cuervo o corneja aunque podía adoptar muchas formas distintas (vaca, lobo o anguila).

E aho algunos datos, despues pondre mas nwn.

En fin no prmeto actualizar prnto por que pss apenas llevo capitulos a cachos y luego me tardo en desarrolarlo en si este capitulo era de una remebranza pero solo puse una parte el resto ira pareciendo poco a poco. En fin me retiro mañana debo salir y sigo en la compu mi madre ma va a golpear xD

Muchas gracias a: Tsuki-chan, , viri-chamn, HimeCavallone8, Tsuki Kuro,Yuuniie Kuran & Temainalumi-chan gracias por sus comentarios *w* espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Metepec Mexico a 27 de mayo de 2012

Kaine Leto: _El mundo se acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños _


	7. Yeux Cramoisis

_False Spring_

Todo, sobre ella desapareció, toda su vida fue una mentira

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Chapitre VI: Yeux Cramoisis

Notas de la autora: este capitulo en si es como relleno por que no me gusta como queda el encuentro entre Haru y Byakuran su primer encuentro debe ser especial pero a la vez malvado para que ella logre sacar algo de poder y así Byakuran pueda tener una obsesión nada saludable con Haru.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la orquesta sonaba, tocando aquellas melodías de un ritmo de vals. Mas sin en cambio en el salón principal una batalla feroz, armas y polvo por todos lados un par de tonfas metálicas manejadas por un apuesto hombre de cabellera azabache y mirada cobalto y una gran guadaña manejada por una bella mujer de cabellera marrón y ojos avellana con ciertos toques rojizos.

Se mostraban fuertes y sádicos, la princesa había dejado que su largo cabello caoba callera de su elegante peinado, mientras tanto Hibari, sonreía de satisfacción. Quien iba a decir que aquella herbívora, podía ser una digna rival de su instinto carnívoro.

Claude miraba con orgullo a su alumna, había investigado que Hibari Kyoya era uno de los guardianes, si no el mas fuerte de la legendaria Familia Vongola, y su alumna lo estaba contratacando bastante bien, el Rey Tristan Miraba a su pequeña Haruna, dios cuando se había vuelto grande, cuando dejo de tomar sus manos con calidez, veía en sus ojos cierta tristeza, siempre le hizo falta la figura materna, de su querida esposa, era una dama no lo iba negar, pero siempre había algo que la había vuelto fría distante con su circulo social. Y lo comprendía ella a la tierna edad de 10 años ella tuvo que sostener el reino, ya que el por la perdida de su esposa no salía de aquella depresión a la que se sumió por la muerte de un ser pareja de vida.

Tsunayoshi miraba con cierto temor aquella pelea, si iba en contra de toda Francia eso no iba ser fácil, veía como aquella princesa tal cual hada danzaba y esquivaba y ala vez contratacaba a Hibari, y a su alrededor se sentía una aura de muerte y destrucción recordó que ella rencarnaba a Morrigan. Sabia que se estaba metiendo al infierno al ir contra ellos pero Haru lo valía era su amiga, su familia y no permitiría que le dañaran eso incluía a el por supuesto, vio como aquel mayordomo de nombre Sebastián le llamaba sutilmente

-Joven Vongola le pido por favor que pare a su guardián nuestra Princesa esta a punto de liberar cierta parte de su poder y podría lastimarnos- dijo seriamente

Tsuna intuyo que no mentía ese hombre era igual de sádico que Mukuro pero sabia cuando debía detenerse esto, miro con dirección a Hibari este le miraba indicándole que no se iba a detener así que no tuvo mas opción tomo sus guantes y entro en hyper modo

Haruna no se había divertido desde hacia tanto ella era una sádica no iba a negarlo a veces Morrigan llegaba a dominarla ocultando su lado sensible y dulce para sacar a relucir su lado oscuro, ella sabia que ese poder podía ser bastante peligroso, ella era consiente de que podía lastimar a toda aquella gente con tan solo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos y Claude ya le había manda una mirada de advertencia indicándole que sus ojos estaban destellando ciertos toques rojizos, pero ese guardián era demasiado divertido para dejarlo de lado, en ese momento su fría lógica estaba escondida en algún lugar que a ella no le interesaba, solo deseaba tener un poco de sangre en su amada guadaña para que aquel negro se tiñera de rojo.

Hibari veía a la herbívora era sádica era una dama y aparte tenia un toque de locura que había hecho que su lucha lo excitara de sobre manera nunca en sus años con aquella panda de herbívoros ni enfrentando a cuando enemigo en Italia o Namimori se había excitado tanto, y vio como el Jefe herbívoro le había mandado una seria mirada indicándole parar pero el no pararía se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo para que aquel imbécil llegara a arruinarle la diversión, mas sin en cambio en ese tiempo de descuido aquella herbívora había dañado seriamente su tonfa izquierda dejándola imposibilitado de defenderse de ese costado, pero no huiría como herbívoro, tomo su caja de arma y saco al pequeño roll ese puercoespín para que se convirtiera en aquellas enormes esferas de picos. Haruna seguir atacando esa nueva defensa era divertida y ella iba a quebrarle tal como lo haría con los huesos de Hibari y cuando por fin había llegado con su presa cierta energía pura limpia y tranquilizadora, vio con unos ojos naranjas le veía con altivez y orgullo y supuso que era los del Líder Vongola y paro su ataque no quería herir a un aliado por lo que había escuchado decir a su Padre. Paro segura de si misma y se dispuso a regresar junto a sus hermanas, cuando no sintió que alguien había atacado por detrás rozando una bala

-Xanxus!- se oía el reclamo de Tsunayoshi- por que lo hiciste- decía sumamente tranquilo aquel modo hyper hacia que fuera mas firme con sus decisiones

Un hombre de cabello azabache ciertas cicatrices de quemaduras en la cara con un traje de cuero negro y camisa blanca si abotonar los primeros botones y una extraña bufanda había disparado

Haruna volteo y parpadeo furiosa, ese fue un ataque a traición y si había algo que no soportaba era la traición, por confiar en alguien que los traiciono su madre había muerto eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sus ojos completamente rojos llevaron a atacarle

-Claude Rouge Code Fase dos – grito el Rey Tristán viendo con temor a su hija sabia que al momento que su poder se descontrolaba podía a llegar a causar grandes estragos, de chica hubo una sala especial para eso y siempre terminaba destruida.

Al momento tanto Claude como Sebastián habían desocupado la sala y se habían puesto entre la Princesa y Xanxus para detenerle pero Xanxus los empujo y tomo la cintura de la chica y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos rubís de el le beso frente a todos, a desconcierto de los presente salvo Haru & Hannah que ellos ya sabían que eso iba a pasar.

Los ojos de la princesa se volvieron a tornar avellana y una cachetada fue propinada delicadamente

-vuele a hacer esos Xanxus y te castrare – contrataco suavemente Haruna

-Tsk! No cambias mujer – soltó un bufido cansado el

-Y ustedes de donde se conocen –pregunto con cierto interés Claude

-una Larga Historia Claude- contesto Haruna hastiada por que justo ahora debía aparecer el imbécil de su prometido

-Xanxus. –la voz del Decimo Vongola se escucho por todo el salón medio destruido – que haces aqui- soltó finalmente

-Tsk! – odiaba darle explicaciones al inútil de su jefe- vine por que escuche del nombramiento del la heredera al trono y a formalizar mi compromiso con Candice- dijo firmemente

-Que como cuando, Xanxus que es esto y desde cuando sabia de esto nosotros no les avisamos-

-Ustedes no pero yo si- La voz monótona de Mammon dejaba claramente que ellos eran parte de Vongola pero sus actividades eran muy restringidas incluso para el Decimo. Hannah era antigua alumna de la Arcobarelo de la Niebla y le había pedido su ayuda cuando Haruna se entero del compromiso y si su padre iba a pedir ayuda al menos seria al equipo de elite Varia.

El Rey estaba en shock cuando se dio el compromiso de su Hija mayor con ese hombre que parecía una bestia

-hehehe- una sonrisa se filtro entre los presente Haru reía sinceramente ella sabia todo pero le pidió a Fran no contarle nada a sus amigos por motivos que solo ella conocía y ahora ella tendría que explicar por que los Varia estaba ahí y por que Haruna y Xanxus se habían comprometido.

En las sombras Lord Marcel Philippe miraba con odio a ese extraño ser el había quitado su pase a la familia real y que la gloria de su familia fuera restaurada.

-Lo matare con mis propias manos – susurro para si mismo aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos ambarinos

-huho yo puedo ayudarte si gustas- una voz infantil le dijo a su espalda –

-Por que me ayuda desconocido- comento con cierto sarcasmo el Lord

Por que nadie debe interferir entre mi nuevo juguete y yo – rio malvadamente Byakuran

Continuer ….

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hello aquí Kaine reportándose muy tarde seis meses después actualizo esto si soy horrible lo siento juro que no era mi intención pero mi musa va viene y nunca se queda quieta o con una idea fija, y cierto espada me jode mi vida por que no le di Huecos con Chocolate (Grimm: es mi comida humana miserable ¬¬) y me maltrata T_T lo se perdón, mil disculpas este fic esta pss todavía en su parte inicial falta un poco para que Byakuran muestre su grado de obsesión hacia Haru pero ya va mejor.

Para los que pensaron que Haruna e Hibari iban a quedar juntos perdón pero me gusta más con Xanxus aparte de ellos ya hice un lime pero eso será para el otro capitulo y se explicara la relación de Haru con Varia

En fin paseos a sus comentarios muchas gracias soy feliz con ellos ya saben los reviews son una satisfacción para un fanfiquer especialmente a Albii-chan, Mary, LilyVongola.

Metepec México a 1 de diciembre de 2012

KaineLeto: _E__l mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


End file.
